Till death due us part
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Set three years after Scream 3. Sidney thinks her life of fear's over, that it's time to enjoy the time she has left with friends and family. Thing is, life can tear apart happy endings just as easy as any vengeful killer, and it doesn't need a Ghostface mask to do it. - "What's the ETA on that ambulance?" "About five minutes." "Hear that? Help's coming, just hang on!"
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Scream franchise. Rest in Peace, Wes Craven.**

 **I've been watching way too much Scream recently and really got into the idea of Kincaid and Sidney as a couple following the third movie. I know that he seemed a little obsessed with her, but at the same time, it may have been a case that personally haunted him for some reason that's not disclosed in the movie… Or it could have been the writer's way of making us suspect him for most of the movie until the end, seeing as they were unsure what the characters fate would ultimately be.**

 **I do like the idea of Sidney being in a relationship with someone who can relate to the horrors that she's experienced, whose favorite scary movie is 'their life'. Someone who can love and see her for who she is and not just what she's survived. I don't know, maybe I'm reading too heavily into what I want Kincaid's character to be like, but I kind of see the relationship between Meredith and Derek from Grey's Anatomy as one that could possibly show what a romantic arc between Mark and Sid may be like.**

 **Sorry about my little essay, I just wanted to get that out of my system and also ask if anyone else feels the same way about these two characters or if it's just me projecting what I want Kincaid to be like as well as other writer's portrayals of his character with Sidney.**

 **I'm not sure if this story will even get noticed, but it would be great if those who read would please review and let me know their thoughts and also possible ideas for another story set in the Scream universe.**

* * *

"Something that remains uncertain is those we meet through our life. Never knowing which ones will be important in our lives, or leave us without a second thought. Our life is a constant journey of ups and downs, and even in the hardest situations, there's always something to bring light in. A friend's encouragement or a happy memory, those are powerful tools that can get you through those dark places. Trust me."

A quick breath is taken as the woman leans back in her chair, tapping her finger against the desk.

"If you don't take the time to be with the people in your life, you'll be living an empty one. Your friends are your support system, and even if you're apart, their love can still reach you. You just need to keep reaching out. Even if it's through a simple text or phone call."

A sniffle is heard on the other end, mumbled words coming through the speaker as the person works up the strength to speak.

 _"Thank you. Thank you so much, Laura."_

She pauses, clearing her throat and possibly wiping away tears.

 _"I-I think that's something I really needed to hear."_ Her voice cracks.

"That's what I'm here for. If you ever need someone, call me."

Laura brushes back her hair as she reaches to end the call, her fingers touching the button just as a faint whisper comes from her earpiece.

 _"Wait! Can I ask you something?"_

Laura leans back, "go ahead."

The woman quickly clears her throat before asking, _"Were you able to find someone?"_

She smiles as she nods her head, tossing her gaze out the window. Flickers of sunlight peeking through the trees.

"Yes, I did." She says with a more upbeat tone, absentmindedly playing with the ring on her finger. A content sigh comes from the speaker as the woman, once again, clears her throat. The joy she's feeling clearly heard in her voice as she speaks into the phone once more, her voice sounding a little stronger this time.

 _"Good. You deserve happiness, Laura."_

"So do you Karin. God bless you."

She ends the call with a press of the button, tossing her headset aside before leaning as far back as the chair would allow. In her peripheral vision, a small framed photo sits on a side table. In it sits Dewey, Gale, Mark, and herself. A friend had taken it as all of them on Dewey and Gale's porch. Her swollen belly hadn't been so prominent, although that was the day she'd started to actually wear maternity clothes. Rather than try to make herself fit, resulting in the destruction of some of her favorite clothes.

A smile pulls at her lips as she leans forward, pushing herself up from the chair. Cool wind blowing in through an open window in the living room, sending goosebumps up her arms. Strands of her steadily growing hair making their way into her line of sight, her nose wrinkling as the sun hits her eyes at a bad angle. Blurring her short trip through the living room, but thankfully clearing up as she reaches the bedroom door. Pushing it open with ease, the light barely hitting her slumbering husband as she enters the room quietly. He lay on his stomach with his head buried beneath a pillow, knuckles brushing the floor as his arm falls off their mattress.

She leans in close, lifting the pillow enough to whisper, _"rise and shine, detective."_

His groan is all she hears before the feathered object is yanked from her grasp. The strong arm that had been hanging now clutching the top of the pillow, as if to hold it in place. Sidney huffs, and, tapping her foot, decides on the next best thing. Without a word, she climbs onto the bed, turning so she could lay back to back with the grouchy man. With her full weight against him, she waits, feeling him twitch beneath her as he tries to get comfortable.

It stays this way for more than a minute, his muffled grumbling providing her with entertainment before she feels herself physically lifted. Her body falling to the other side of the bed, only to be pinned down by the older man who now stares down at her. His dark wavy hair tousled, eyes drooped as he smiles lazily. Leaning down, he engulfs her in a deep kiss. The growing stubble pokes at her face as she raises her hand, pushing against his chest until he falls back, making her the one on top. A smile on her face as she lowers herself down, resting her head beneath his collarbone.

His strong arms wrap around her, hands resting on her lower back as their legs tangle together. Peace fills them both as they stare at each other, small smiles stretching across their faces.

"I wish we could stay here all day." He whispers as both sigh quietly before reluctantly separating. Each crawling out of bed at a snail's pace. Sidney waits for Mark to straighten up, rubbing at the middle of his bare back as he stretches.

"Duty calls, or in this case, Dewey calls." She laughs, shuffling to the bathroom to wash her face while he gets dressed, his voice making it through the open doorway.

"I know, I know. At least he's come to his senses and asked for help, it's about time if you ask me." He laughs, peering around the bathroom entrance as Sidney dries her face, stepping back to give him room.

"Will the gun measuring contest ever end? It's been going on for the last three years."

Pushing his hands through his hair, he looks at her reflection with an arched brow. The roll of her eyes making him chuckle as she returns to the bedroom, throwing her hair into a ponytail.

"What's he need your help for?"

"He's got a lead on the guys distributing drugs in Woodsboro and he wants me to help him shake the place down."

Sidney looks over as he exits the bathroom wearing a button down black shirt with dark blue jeans. He checks his gun and holster without a word, glancing up at her only once to smile before pulling her close for another kiss. She feels trapped in his blue eyes, an uneasy feeling coming over her as he pulls away from her.

He glances at the clock before hastily leaving the room, he briskly walks down their small hall to a bedroom that sits near the kitchen. Pushing the door open a crack before sliding in with ease, Sidney watches him from the doorway, his quiet movements as he bends over a small crib that sits against a wall. Pressing a kiss to the cheek of the baby who lay sleeping beneath his blanket, wiping at his nose as his father's stubble brushes against his skin.

" _I'll see you later, buddy. Take care of your mom for me."_

She can barely hear his whispering voice, but makes out enough to feel her heart swell. The calm vibes her husband projects rubbing off on her as he exits the room with a smile. Giving her one last kiss before making his way out the door and down stairs to his car.

Unaware of the worry eating away at Sidney's gut as she clenches her fist close to her chest. Staring out the window to watch as he starts his hour and a half drive to Woodsboro. The car clearing her line of sight just as Liam lets out his first cry of the day.

* * *

 **Please let me know your honest thoughts on the story so far. This will be a more character driven story, and I've already began writing some future chapters. I would love to know what you all thought, though. Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
